


And All the Pretty Colors

by ShinyOrenjiMushroom



Category: Bleach
Genre: AU, Drug Use, Hallucinogens, M/M, Sexual Content, possible ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 18:44:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4360190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyOrenjiMushroom/pseuds/ShinyOrenjiMushroom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grimmjow had been going to raves since he'd started highschool. When his family had upped and moved to a smaller area the summer before his senior year he'd been irritated. No urban nightlife, no dealers, and no kick ass music scene. To say it sucked would be an understatement. Even in a small town though, he could find a kindred spirit. GrimmIchi, Drug-use, minor</p>
            </blockquote>





	And All the Pretty Colors

Disclaimer: Bleach and its characters are (c) Kubo Tite. Views expressed herein are solely those of the author and not of SJ and Kubo Tite. Author makes no profit from this work and neither supports nor opposes subjects mentioned within.

Where I live 17 is considered a consenting adult. However I realize this is not everywhere. So this is a warning for sexual activity between minors.

* * *

And all the Pretty Colors

Grimmjow had been going to raves since he'd started highschool. An early growth spurt had given him a more mature appearance making it incredibly easy to get pretty much anywhere. Even at a young age he had admirers from both sexes after him. He'd been completely comfortable with it too. He knew and trusted his dealers, always found the most bumpin' parties, and easily dove into a hedonistic lifestyle. When his family had upped and moved to a smaller area the summer before his senior year he'd been irritated. No urban nightlife, no dealers, and no kick ass music scene. To say it sucked would be an understatement. Luckily enough he'd stashed a bit of his goods in preparation for the move, so he wasn't completely empty. Unfortunately he knew it wouldn't last him a long time and he'd need to find another trustworthy source. Everyone in town seem so damn proper and conservative that he knew it'd be hard to come by.

He'd spent the rest of his summer in boredom rationing his stash. When school had started up he'd gotten his first sniff of something interesting. He'd gotten to the campus early so he could find where everything was at to walk almost right into a fight scene. Four larger guys were ganging up on one with bright orange hair. For a moment he merely watched as they fought, or rather the smaller man take them down with a sneer. When he turned to pick up his messenger bag, Grimmjow caught a glimpse of an electric-blue UV lip ring. He smirked. There was still a chance for this backwater town.

He was in even more luck when his first class had said stranger in it. Somebody had heard his plea and decided to relieve him. At first glance the boy didn't look like he'd been into the whole scene. He looked downright surly scowling at pretty much anyone who approached him. The only tips that Grimmjow got was the lip ring and the blue and orange pony-beaded bracelet on his left wrist. At some point during class they were forced to turn their desks and meet another student as an icebreaker. Grimmjow grinned and immediately approached him much to the chagrin of the female populace in the class.

"So..." Grimmjow started while sliding his chair out and flipping it around to lean on the backrest.

"My name is Ichigo. Don't comment about my hair or how weird my name sounds and we won't have a problem." Brown eyes seemed to be evaluating him.

"Hah. As if I'd comment on that. I've got fucking blue hair if you haven't noticed and my name's not any less weird." Grimmjow chuckled.

"Oh." Ichigo blushed very slightly, embarrassed by his outburst. "What is your name anyway? I haven't seen you before."

"Not surprised. Just moved in this summer from Las Noches. Name's Grimmjow." He slouched further down slowly assessing Ichigo's appearance. "I'm not used to this slow pace, tell me there's some kind of good shit going on here." He didn't want to be too obvious, but he figured if the other was in on the scene then he'd get the hint.

Ichigo sat straight up meeting Grimmjow's eyes instantly knowing what he was suggesting. He chanced a look to the side before leaning further down on his desk and beckoning Grimmjow closer. "You better get used to the country city boy. Only entertainment you'll find here are candy shops." He chuckled at the scowl he received in response.

"Fuck. I should have just stayed living on the streets." Grimmjow mourned. "I'm stuck in this shit hole only to be missing out on the biggest electronic music festival around."

That caused a tiny smile from Ichigo. For the rest of the class they talked about the types of music they liked while Grimmjow regaled the other on his trips to different events. Ichigo was jealous imagining what it would have been like to hear BT or Carl Cox mix live, or to dance and maybe fuck around to delicious beats from squarepusher and Roni Size. He would have killed to been at one of those events rolling and falling in love with the music all over again. By the end of the period he had some severe envy, but was pretty sure he had met a kindred spirit. He slid his phone out and snapped a picture of his blue-haired classmate and then asked him to put his number in. Grimmjow was happy to oblige.

Everyone seemed intimidated by Grimmjow's punkish appearance. Most people avoided contact with him throughout the day. He was sure that he looked like the very definition of sin, but he didn't care. During lunch he wandered around outside enjoying the feeling of freedom. It was the one thing his current school had over his old one. There were no gates to make you feel barred in. He caught sight of Ichigo sitting in a group of prim and propers and had to chuckle. Ochre eyes met his for a moment. Though his expression hadn't changed, he could see the smirk in that look. A few minutes later he received a text from the other.

Meetup after school. I'll take you some place interesting.

Grimmjow smirked in anticipation. Perhaps he'd have to share some of his stash. Meeting Ichigo had already made the move better. He was relieved that there was at least one person in this backwards hole that knew good music and loved it just as much. He'd never had that problem in Las Noches. His regular group shared and traded in all genres of electronica. He'd missed that horribly. The thought of where he was going got him through the rest of the day. When school was done, he loitered around in the parking lot waiting for all the little goody-goodies to leave. Eventually Ichigo came out scowl firmly in place. When he got close enough to Grimmjow it turned into a little smirk.

"Tell me where to go and I'll drive." He grinned when Ichigo was about to protest. "I'm sure you want to hear some of my mixes."

That was enough to convince the other. He sighed and motioned for Grimmjow to lead the way to his car. He slouched and stretched as soon as he got in, scowl relaxing into a more neutral expression. Grimmjow turned the car on and sifted through a CD pouch until he found one titled Survivalist. Bass rumbled the car before some beautiful tribal progressive filled the air between them. Ichigo directed him until they came to a gated observation area. He tilted his head curiously, but went through the entrance. His passenger told him to go further down to the last parking lot.

"So... what is this place?" He asked

"The Dam. It's actually a park and wildlife preserve. The dam used to have a road to cross it. Now it just serves as someplace to walk your dog." He replied with a shrug then instructed Grimmjow where to park.

After he parked he reached across Ichigo's legs into the glovebox to pull out a small pack. "So, what's so interesting about here?"

"Come on. I'll show you."

The both got out of the car and started walking. Grimmjow attached the pack to his belt before shoving his hands in his pockets. He had to admit that the scenery was pretty damn inspiring. He could already hear a number of beautiful trance mixes in his head. Ichigo turned back casting him a look that said 'hurry up'. They went a little bit off the main trail until they came up to a small observation area. It overlooked a man-made lake and the further off, way in the distance you could see the skyline of the closest metropolitan area. Grimmjow sucked in a breath at the impressive view.

"Fuck that's fierce." He stated with a grin.

"Yea. Good place to do some ruminating." Ichigo plopped down in the dirt.

"Oh yea? Feel like provoking some thoughts?" Grimmjow followed suit a got comfortable.

Ichigo looked at him curiously as he dug in the pack and fished out a beautifully sculpted pipe. It was petite, perfect for travel, and had black and red swirls going up and down the length. Next an Altoids tin came out. He watched as deft fingers packed the pipe perfectly. Grimmjow dug around in his pocket for his lighter and then shifted his gaze to Ichigo for a brief moment as if to ask permission. Ichigo bit his lip as he watched Grimmjow inhale then let out a long, slow exhale. The process was repeated once more and then offered to him. Ichigo hadn't been much of a smoker, preferring his substances in pill form, but he wasn't about to turn down obviously good shit from the attractive newcomer.

After a while they made their way back to the school. Ichigo's head lolled to the side as he enjoyed the side effects of his high. He briefly noted the scent of hazelnut coffee in the vehicle and was about to ask when he saw a satchel hanging from the rearview mirror. Grimmjow had obviously been at this for a while. He sighed and closed his eyes absorbing the music. He hadn't expected something interesting to fall in his lap. His slice of Eden was interrupted when Grimmjow parked the car. Ichigo sat up fully and sighed.

"You should come by my uncle's place this weekend. Man's got a huge piece of property. I'm sure you know what that means." He said with a smirk.

Grimmjow knew for sure. He couldn't wait. He offered Ichigo a stick of gum before he got out of the car. "See ya in class tomorrow. Hope you don't get any crap for hanging around the big, scary new kid." He snarked.

* * *

Friday couldn't come soon enough. During class Grimmjow and Ichigo would text each other discreetly allowing for the 'good boy' facade to be kept up. Their textversations let Grimmjow know that the other was far from that though. He also found it funny that despite the other's surly look and lip ring, people seemed to be attracted to him by some unnatural charisma. If they only knew... Grimmjow chuckled to himself. Ichigo had given him directions and had told him to go up to the main house and to ask for mister hat and sandals. He guessed it was a way to weed out potential narcs and party crashers.

When it rolled around he dressed in his favorite rave gear. A pair of loose-fitting, breathable, white cargos coupled with an old black tank top that was permanently stayed with glow paint from his first rave. LED wrist bands and UV panel ankle boots finished off his outfit. He was sure to pocket his lighter and some cash before he left just in case. When he arrived at the address he was in awe. The place looked like it might have been a winery at some point. He pulled up and made sure to park out of the way. As he approached the front porch he noticed a shirtless, blonde man lounging.

"Excuse me, Ichigo invited me up and told me to ask for mister hat and sandals."

"Ah ha, that would be me. You must be my nephew's new friend." He grinned lazily. "My name is Kisuke Urahara though, not hat and sandals. He thinks he's so funny." He grabbed the bucket hat next to him and stood up to slip a pair of bamboo flip-flops on. Grimmjow raised an eyebrow. "Come in. He said you needed a dealer."

Grimmjow shrugged and followed the lazy man inside. He grinned at his luck as he was led into a sitting room that housed a fine variety of hydroponics. The blonde let him look around a bit before plopping himself down at a desk in the corner. Grimmjow suddenly wished he'd brought more money to stock up. Urahara was smiling from underneath the hat wondering just how Ichigo had met this one. Eventually the blue-haired teen addressed him.

"You got white widow and bubblegum?" He asked, turning to the other.

"Ah a man who knows his stuff." Urahara chimed in jovially. "Yes. Got a bit of that."

"I want an eighth of both. If your shit is as good as this place looks then you've got a loyal customer." He smirked while digging into his pocket.

Urahara motioned Grimmjow over to the shelves in the room. He pulled the selected jars down and let the other inspect the buds. He received and affirmative nod and then went about packing the bags. Afterwards he pulled from a small stash and loaded a long wooden pipe. It was customary for him to share a bowl with buyers. He could tell that Ichigo's friend was going to be a good one. He lit up and took a long drag before exhaling and handing the pipe over. Grimmjow flicked out his own lighter and toked up. An instant heady sensation came over him. They shared the rest and then Grimmjow paid up.

"It's bad etiquette, but I'm sure Ichi's already playing."

Grimmjow shrugged. "Nah, s'cool. I'm here later than I said. Had to take my sister to a slumber party."

"Go out the back door and take the steps down. Party should be in the basement."

Grimmjow smirked as he could feel the bass in the ground. As he descended the scent of smoke and alcohol permeated the air. The place was decently packed. Light shows and music invaded his senses and his high was already getting better. He'd missed this. For a moment he surveyed the area taking in the sight of brightly clad bodies writhing in carnal delight. He grinned and jumped right in bobbing and dancing right along. Hips and breasts hidden by bare minimum pressed against him twisting and sliding in bliss before moving on. as he made his way through the crowd he caught sight of Ichigo. His mouth ran dry at the image. The teen was dressed only in a pair of white shorts with El wire running down the sides. His collar bones and the left side of his face were painted with glowing stripes. It all came to an intersection at the center of his chest. Electric blue goggles kept his hair pushed out of his face and matched the lip ring perfectly. His eyes were hooded as he made out with another male with a tattooed cheek all the while a silver-haired man held his hips pushing him into a sexual sandwich that Grimmjow wouldn't mind taking a bite of. He watched transfixed steadily becoming turned on before deciding not to interrupt the kid's fun. He figured he could find him later.

He moved on letting bodies touch and rub on him. Eventually a girl decked out in purple pigtails and lingerie with white fairy wings offered him a joint. Not wanting to lose his high, he accepted and danced with her while they passed it back and forth. His arousal from seeing the ginger in such a lewd predicament hadn't gone away. She'd noticed it when they were pushed together by the moving mob. Her hand twisted behind her back and deftly slid into his pants. He grunted as she worked him to the beat of the music. Her hand felt practiced like she done these sneak services before. It was quick and discreet, but not completely satisfying. It however did calm his hormones enough so he could just enjoy his high.

Sometime later he quite literally ran into Ichigo. "Grimm! You came!" He found himself staring into yellow UV contacts. "I thought maybe you bailed on me." Ichigo was obviously rolling and high as fuck.

"Been here long enough to get a handjob. You looked like you were enjoying a nice big manwich when I got here. Decided to let you have fun."

The other laughed in an almost distorted way. "Come on. Let's go up." He motioned while grabbing the other's elbow.

When they made it outside Ichigo motioned him over to the patio. He slouched down onto the stairs with a relaxed sigh. Grimmjow stood silently staring up at the stars still pleasantly buzzing. He'd never fallen into familiarity with someone so quickly, but yet it seemed so easy. Ichigo was leaning back putting most of his weight on his arms and swaying back and forth as if he could still hear the music inside. Grimmjow pulled his one-hitter out and dug into his pocket. He enjoyed the companionable silence with the orange-haired teen.

Saturday morning found him passed out on an outdoor chaise with an unfamiliar weight on him. He smacked his lips feeling dry mouth set in. Grumbling came from the person laying on top of him. He looked down and was met with a crown of soft tangerine hair. Grimmjow rolled his shoulders noting that he was still clothed. His brain filled in the gaps of how they'd ended up on the patio furniture asleep. He chuckled as Ichigo turned his head and propped his chin on his chest. The other boy's eyes were red from wearing contacts all night and he was giving the meanest glower he could while still being half asleep. He didn't even seem to register where they were or who he was on.

"Rise and shiny boys!" Came a cheerful voice. "It's almost 11am."

"Fuck, sandal-hat. Why are you so cheery?" Ichigo grumbled while pushing off Grimmjow.

"Why not? It's a beautiful day and Tessai has made a delicious breakfast." He crowed jubilantly. "Also your dad called and reminded you about Karin's soccer game." He added with a sneaky grin.

"Shit, fuck." He sprang up a complete 180 from the slow-moving grouch he was just a moment before.

Grimmjow stretched lazily before moving noticing that he wasn't even the least bit sore from sleeping on patio furniture. It had actually been quite comfortable. He turned and noticed the man was still walking around shirtless in just a pair of green pajama pants, flip-flops, and his bucket hat. He tilted his head in greeting before tugging at his shirt noticing that it was sticking to him. He wrinkled his nose and grimaced as he realized he smelled like sweat and stale smoke.

"There's a spare bathroom upstairs, first door on the left. I'm sure Ichigo won't mind if you borrow some of his clothes." Urahara tilted his head. "Um... that is, if you can fit them."

* * *

Once Monday rolled around again Grimmjow had been in a much better mood than when he first moved. Not only had he made a connect with someone who loved the same music he did, but that same person was the nephew to a man who was big into hydroponics because he was a licensed medicinal marijuana supplier. If anyone knew about his dealings on the side and the underground raves held on his property they either didn't care, or had been blackmailed into silence. Either way, he had no real complaints now.

Grimmjow and Ichigo didn't visibly interact during school keeping up with appearances. Ichigo being a goody-two shoes that just happened to have a mean scowl, and Grimmjow a stand offish city boy that hated the had also gotten a job in the one music store in town. Outside of that and class they hung out at the dam or at the Jeagerjaques residence. Grimmjow's parents had found out a while back about their son's habits and had given up trying to keep him from doing it, but had also stated if he got caught they weren't paying for bail. He'd always been particularly careful anyways. When Ichigo had started coming over they'd thought that perhaps Grimmjow would have a positive influence. Too bad they didn't realize that the nice-boy façade Ichigo put on was hiding a whole mess of less than perfect attitude.

Ichigo was a very 'enlightened' kind of user. He enjoyed tabs and pills over all. He really only smoked when Grimmjow was with him or if he was with his uncle. The reasons were different for doing so though. Secretly he'd already developed a crush on his blue-haired classmate. If he smoked from the same joint or pipe, it was like an indirect kiss. Grimmjow was something amazing to watch when he was high. Normally when they'd meet up, puffs would be shared and then Ichigo would laze back on the other's bed and listen to him mix. He wanted and loved all kinds of music. A few times Ichigo had snapped video from his phone while Grimmjow was unaware lost completely to his mistress.

He'd had the 'bright' idea to bring mushrooms over one weekend when they were hanging out. He'd always loved the effects and had enjoyed the types of drawings he could do. Those times he felt like he was one with the pencil and the paper. Colors and sounds became part of the art. He wanted to see how Grimmjow would look, drawing him from an 'enlightened' state. He had gotten engrossed very quickly, but a moment of looking up he saw Grimmjow with his head thrown back and almost grinding down on his stool to the bass heavy music playing. He froze and near moaned. He was caught staring, but even more so, he couldn't look away. The psychedelic had made all the colors seem so vivid that Grimmjow's watery blue eyes looked like they were pulsing and glowing. His hands fell to the carpet and he was distracted again. The plush felt glorious against his fingers. He curled and rubbed them against the fibers exhaling deeply as he did so.

"Fuck the carpet is so soft." He groaned before flopping back on it. The movement caused his shirt the ride up letting his skin brush against it. "Grimm, you gotta feel it."

Grimmjow watched with peaked interest as Ichigo stretched and moaned pressing his back and arms down against the floor. The more he twisted, the more his shirt exposed his skin to the texture. As the ginger rolled about Grimmjow steadily became aware of a tightening in his loins. He bit his lip and shifted to take some of the pressure off. Suddenly Ichigo's hands had abandoned the carpet and were sliding over his own body. Eventually they dipped beneath the hem of his jeans and he moaned again.

"Grimm, I think I need to jerk it." He murmured.

"You think I care? Go ahead. Ain't like I haven't seen that before." He replied silently encouraging the idea. His own trip had made him horny and he was very much aware of every sound and movement the other was making.

"Mmmmm, keep talking to me." Ichigo whispered out while opening his pants.

"What do you want me to say Ichi?" He grunted palming himself.

"I don't care. Anything." He hissed. "Tell me what you see."

Grimmjow swallowed and looked around his room before zeroing back in on Ichigo's body. Then he began. "I see the dark walls. I painted them black because I fucking felt like it. It looks good with the blue carpet. The curtains are open and the sun is hitting only one spot on the floor. It's where you are. You look hot writhing around like that. The light's making your hair kinda glow. Your lips look moist and plump. I want to suck on them to see if they taste as refreshing as they look."

Ichigo moaned out again and Grimmjow released himself from his own jeans to join in. He kept talking though. "It's funny how perfectly symmetrical your face is. Your eyebrows are the most even I've ever seen. Your nose is straight and you have that cupid's bow thing with your mouth. Keep biting your lip. The red looks alive. I feel like I can almost see your blood pulsing under the skin. It's thrilling."

"Fuck Grimm, your voice is hot." Ichigo moaned.

He tried to match the other's pace but concentrated on keeping his voice as steady as possible. "You stand out so perfectly against all that blue. It's like drowning in the best possible way. Citrus and ocean melting together. It's rolling back and forth slowly cresting. The sound is waning and being replaced by ever growing primalness. "

Ichigo hissed softly and peaked. His body arched up from the ground and his legs clenched. The image was burned in Grimmjow's drug addled brain. It was so artfully pornographic to watch. While the tangerine-haired teen was in a euphoric daze, Grimmjow finished himself biting his lip to keep quiet. He didn't want to break the mood of absolute Eden. He was also happy that he'd been sitting behind his turn tables when Ichigo had started making love to the carpet. He wasn't sure how much the other would remember.

A few days later Grimmjow was reviewing some of the things he'd been recording for his mixes when he came across an untitled file that just had a date. He frowned and wondered what he'd done. He double clicked on it and realized that it was an unsually large file. He puzzled over the date and then suddenly it became clear to him that he'd recorded everything he'd mixed while tripping. As he skimmed through he had to rewind pieces and enhance the sound. He hadn't known the mic on his laptop had been so sensitive. It had picked up almost completely every sound and word said between their mutual masturbation. Instead of being affronted or embarrassed, he was intrigued and started pulling clips out to be used. He'd been making remixes of his favorite songs and slowly making original content from pulling from them, but to make something completely his hadn't been accomplished yet.

He started with a bass line. He wanted something sexy, almost carnal, but not too fast. His thoughts were something fantasy-like that still mimicked a slow fuck. He wanted to match the dreamy quality that had been in Ichigo's voice. He felt really inspired to work on it. He flicked his keyboard on behind him and diddled about the keys trying to think of some nice chord progressions to start with. He was back and forth between the laptop and keyboard completely focused on his task. He was so lost to the world that he'd missed two phone calls from Ichigo and would have missed dinner if his sister hadn't thumped him on the back of the head. He waved her off and got to a saving point with his project before leaving his station.

Afterwards he'd called Ichigo back and gotten into a petty argument over the fact that he was not ignoring him, just distracted. He'd tried to explain that he had his headphones on and was working on music. Ichigo had seen it another way though. He'd remembered partially his experience with the hallucinogen in Grimmjow's presence. Only part he could clearly recall was writhing on the carpet and rubbing one out right in front of the other. He had vaguely thought of snippets of conversation, but he'd been embarrassed. The fact that they hadn't interacted at much since that Friday afternoon had Ichigo thinking that the other teen had been upset about him doing so. When he hadn't answered either call or even texted back, he'd gotten offended jumping to conclusions and justifying himself by normal rave activities. After he'd cooled down, he realized he sounded like a complete idiot. It seemed as if Grimmjow either couldn't remember or didn't give a damn about the whole deal.

The following day he decided to approach Grimmjow during break so that they could continue on with their weekly activities. He texted the other during class with a simple 'talk. roof.' in hopes of a response. Grimmjow had still been angry about getting accused, but had responded with a simple affirmative response. At least to him, Ichigo seemed ready to apologize. He sighed hoping that was the case. He didn't want to lose one of the few connections he'd made. THe reasoning didn't even pertain to Ichigo's uncle being a well trusted dealer either. He actually enjoyed all the the downtime they spent together.

Ichigo had dismissed himself from his circle of school friends and had immediately trekked up to the roof making sure none of them were following. There he found Grimmjow casually smoking while staring through the bars of the gate. He swallowed thinking just how beautiful the other was even without the help of a psychedelic. He sighed audibly to get his classmate's attention, not trusting his voice yet.

"You know, you have a knack for jumping to the worst conclusions possible." Grimmjow commented not turning. "You've been in my room how many times, and even seen how enraptured I get and yet you still thought I was purposely ignoring you?"

"Yea I fucked up. I just..." He flushed. "I remembered what I had been doing and then thought maybe you were angry about that."

"Why the hell would I care that you got your jollies off to the fucking texture of the carpet while your were fucked up?" He finally faced Ichigo with a feeling of mixed irritation and confusion. "Think I ain't seen one of my friends do that? Or was it something else? Because if you were thinking anything about you liking cock, so what? I saw you getting it on with two men the first rave I went to here." Grimmjow stated pointedly.

"Guess I'm just nervous because you're one of the only friends I have here that knows about all this." he finished lamely.

"You're the only friend I've got here, period. Think I'm keen on ruining that?"

"No." Ichigo muttered with some shame.

"Good. I gotta work today, so things are back to normal tomorrow."

Just like that, they'd fallen back into synch. The nice thing about being friends with Ichigo was that he could enjoy being high around him, but had easily figured out that he didn't have to be to feel satisfied. With many of his old friends that hadn't been the case. He'd felt pretty open about things with the other. Ichigo had been very interested in his likes, and hobbies even outside marijuana and raves. Grimmjow had taken to showing him free running when he'd asked how the other stayed in shape. At first it had been strenuous, but he'd gotten such a rush. More than once they'd gotten yelled at for trespassing and being reckless. It had been thrilling.

More and more his crush had grown. Running after the teen while they were traipsing about, listening to him make remixes, watching him dance at raves, hell even watching how he exhaled smoke had him completely and utterly smitten. He'd never approached Grimmjow about it because of how he value their friendship. Whenever he'd been rolling or on a trip, he made sure to find other ways to indulge. On more than one occasion he'd caught sight of a random girl or guy giving a quick service to the other, worshipping his body like he was their enlightenment. He'd wanted to do it himself, but never had.

Grimmjow had worked more on his mix the more time he spent with his mandarin-haired friend. He'd recorded anything they'd said while high to use as samples. Ichigo hadn't know in the slightest bit what the other had been up to. Grimmjow had made sure not to work on that while he was around. He'd been more than aware of the stares Ichigo had been giving him. He even welcomed it, but he wanted to play it out a little longer. He had an idea with his mix. It was something that the other would never forget.

Something had happened months later. Urahara had been blissfully 'unaware' of the goings on with his nephew and had given him tabs as an early Christmas present. Ichigo had been super excited and with the party that was going to be happening that night he couldn't wait to try it out. He'd picked his clothing carefully to couple with his normal glowing body paint and uv contacts. A pair of wide leg black pants with atomic red pockets and straps were finally what he picked. He matched it up with the same red colored lip ring, wrist-bands, and gelly bracelets. It was his favorite thing to have the collar bone and face paint visible so he decided to forgo a shirt. A while back he'd made a pair of horns and painted them with glow coat, but had never worn them. He'd decided to give it a try for the night.

He'd taken a little longer to get down than usual. When he'd finally gotten to the underground, the party had been well into swing. His pupils dilated in his delight, the acid taking effect. The lights seemed to sparkle and pulse and the colors melded and pulled apart as people danced together, made out, or performed other lewd activity. He grinned swaying his body to the music. He felt like liquid and it made him laugh. All at once he zeroed in on blue. For a moment it was all he could see and then it morphed into white, and finally into Grimmjow. White pants glowing under the black light, a matching white cropped jacket with nothing underneath, then there was a half-mask shaped with sharp teeth on the right side of his face. His focus was just on how damn hot Grimmjow was. He chuckled throwing his head back while he danced with his arms raised, a joint dangling from his finger tips. It was delicious. Ichigo was drawn to it. Melted between people not even acknowledging their touches. When he got close enough he could see a tattoo near his spine. It added to the whole appeal. Then Grimmjow turned again. Ichigo's eyes widened at the thicker than normal eyeliner with teal paint underneath.

Grimmjow grinned when he noticed Ichigo and quickly finished the rest of his joint then stubbed it out with his boot. He grabbed Ichigo's wrist and yanked him around while getting really into the music. His skin heated where the blue-haired teen's hand was clasped. He freed his arm so that he could have a better range of movement; however, he did not pull away from Grimmjow, but rather moved closer. They moved in perfect synchronicity. Bodies sliding together and pulling apart in time with the bass. Grimmjow's leg slid between one of his and he rolled his body sensuously before grabbing Ichigo's arm again. He started to arch back which caused the ginger to compensate and clasp his hand around Grimmjow's arm. He watched transfixed as the other rolled his body while being arched back. When he came back up there was a challenging smirk on his face. Even while happily tripping Ichigo was not one to back down. He tightened his hold and let his free arm hang loosely at his side. Slowly he began to drop back his body curving gracefully as he did so. He dipped low enough that his free hand brushed the floor. Grimmjow's knee rose up and pressed against his crotch. The sensation seemed to thrum through his entire body and he pushed back in a silent request for more.

Eventually the teasing had been too much and he'd dragged Grimmjow to a more discreet place. Thoughts of possibly regretting his actions were far from his mind. He'd shoved Grimmjow up against a wall going in for a kiss. The other was either too high to care or was perfectly okay with just going with the flow. He kissed back lazily rolling his tongue slowly and making Ichigo's toes curl. It just felt so damn good. His body shivered with how the acid intensified the sensations. Suddenly he was turned around. Grimmjow kept him in place with a tight hand on his hip.

"I love this song. You want me to get you off to it?" He whispered against Ichigo's ear.

The breath felt like ghostly fingers and he nodded. The bass rumbled the floor and the music became like synthetic sex causing his skin to prickle. He could feel Grimmjow everywhere. It was like he could almost melt into him. His penis twitched painfully against his pants. Fingertips slid against his sweaty skin making it burn so good. Seconds seemed like hours until that hand slipped beneath his pants and cupped his manhood. His breath came out in a shudder as that same hand curled fingers firmly around him and gave a long head to root stroke. He arched and bit his lip. Grimmjow was murmuring all manner of marijuana tinged nonsense in his ear. It didn't register what was being said, only that it was Grimmjow, and Grimmjow sounded like his own personal paradise.

_I can't remember what happened last night. All I can remember is a song that goes like this._

Grimmjow's fist tunneling repeatedly over his length was the most prevalent thing on his mind. Next was how the other's body was rubbing deliciously against his ass while they 'danced'. The music drowned out his moans. It was not enough and too much all at once. He felt like his blood had turned to magma and he got a wonderful heady sensation. All at once it came to an end. He crested arching back so his head leaned on Grimmjow's shoulder. He took several deep breaths before near collapsing against his classmate. Orgasms while hallucinating were one of his most favorite things.

Eventually his mind came back to him and he remembered that Grimmjow probably would need some attention. He turned his head and motioned upwards. Grimmjow took the hint and let him slide free. He smirked at his hand chuckling at the glowing evidence of what had just happened. He licked his fingertips clean not particularly wanting to rub his hand on his pant leg. He quickly followed Ichigo out not wanting to miss out on the opportunity. As soon as he'd made it topside the ginger had pulled him up to the patio and made him sit down. He smirked the thought of Ichigo's uncle catching them made him laugh. Other than that he didn't give a fuck and was sure the man didn't either. He spread his legs comfortably letting the other know he was perfectly okay with this turn of events. Ichigo fell to his knees as if worshipping Grimmjow. His hands shook in excitement as he pushed them inside his pants. He wanted more than to just touch the heavy organ though. He leaned forward tongue coming out in a near begging way. He moaned when Grimmjow's length slid between his hips. The head was so silky and he almost stopped sucking just to touch again. The feeling of Grimmjow's dick in his mouth had him moaning and getting hot all over again. His body was too sated and lazy though. Quickly he sucked and pulled tying to get the other to climax. It was sloppy, But Grimmjow still enjoyed every bit of it. Moments later he felt himself about to peak and he tore his fingers through Ichigo's hair carefully disregarding the horns Ichigo had made. He shot off into the waiting mouth happily high and spent.

* * *

All during Christmas break Ichigo didn't get to see much of Grimmjow. He'd been forced to help out at his father's clinic while Grimmjow's family had gone out of town. He'd been utterly bored and even somewhat depressed. Of course he and Grimmjow had been calling and texting each other. Also since he'd been forced into the clinic, his days of working on hydroponics with his uncle had been way less, and he had to limit his substance intake. His dad wasn't aware of just what he did and under his watchful eye, he didn't really plan on letting him know. That would have been a headache he didn't want to deal with.

A package came to him a few days before Christmas. He frowned in confusion not expecting anything. When he realized that it was from Grimmjow he grinned in wonder. The first thing that fell out was a piece of paper that described the rest of the contents.

This is not completely finalized. You better not kill me for making this. DON'T listen to this with anyone else present. Don't share it either. I'll beat the shit out of you.

_Grind Sexta Presents_

_Evolution of Eros_

_0:00- Ambient Hallucinations_

_5:10- In Love with Himself_

_7:04- Tangerine Skies and Black Ceilings_

_12:23- Citrus and Ocean_

_19:46- Melt into One_

_24:26- Aural Sex_

_32:31- Cresting Softly_

_36:15- Glazed over Irises_

_40:01- Mood of Eden_

_47:29- Zenith and Sunset_

_55:57- It's Him with Stars in His Eyes_

Ichigo reread the note curiously and then pulled out a jewel case with a CD. The electric blue disc had the same name and listing written neatly on it. Ichigo felt giddy wondering when Grimmjow had made the mix. He knew exactly where he was going to listen to it. A quick yell to his dad that he was leaving and he had jumped in the car with his sketch book. He ached to listen to it, but he made himself calm down and wait. Once he got to the dam he pushed his seat back and played the CD. It started with a very soft and slow echoing tone. Grimmjow's voice faded in and Ichigo moaned. It was sensual and low. He wasn't even saying anything sexual, but the timbre and quality of it was there. He shifted in his seat and forced himself to continue listening trying to distract his hormones by drawing. It was mostly instrumental with his voice in the background at first, then the synthetic sounds became brighter and more trance-like. Something scratched at the back of his mind while he listened. He froze when he thought he heard something that sounded like his own voice. He scanned back a few seconds to make sure. He flushed in embarrassment when he recognized his own sex-ladden voice and the soft sounds of panting barely audible in the background. He swallowed and focused on the music when he heard Grimmjow talking again. It clicked into place when the words sounded familiar. He closed his eyes cheeks flushing heavily unable to believe that somehow Grimmjow had taken sound samples of him masturbating while tripping. Not that anyone would have known unless they'd been present, but he would have been more than mortified. When he finally made it to the end of the CD there was one last track.

_Hope you liked that. Get your hallucino-sex done before I get back. I'm going to fuck you, and you're going to be sober so that you don't forget A single moment._

He couldn't wait for Grimmjow to be home. His break was spent in anticipation for that. He'd listened to the CD over and over again appreciating the quality of the mix but also pleasantly surprised that it was Grimmjow's first completely original one and that only he was privy to it. On about the 10th listen he realized that the track listing, the music flow and the dialogue were the other's way of confessing. He could barely contain how happy he felt. He'd always thought Grimmjow was more open with his affections. From stories he definitely sounded less relationship and more action. For Ichigo, getting the indirect confession had been exciting and he felt special.

When Grimmjow had gotten back into town he texted Ichigo to see where he was. A few minutes later his car pulled up in front of the house. Ichigo jumped when he noticed it and ran out before his father could start anything. Grimmjow never came by his house for that reason. He was anxious and excited. His fingers curled as Grimmjow drove anticipating what was going to happen. As he chanced a look in Grimmjow's direction he noticed that he was calmly bobbing his head and tapping his fingers along to the music with a complete and total air of confidence. His gaze lingered for too long and Grimmjow shifted his eyes toward him with a knowing smirk.

"Where is everyone?" Ichigo asked as soon as they'd made it to the Jeagerjaques residence.

"Taking care of shit that's not important." He gave a toothy grin and pulled Ichigo inside.

Grimmjow walked to his turn table set up as soon as they'd entered his room. Ichigo, unsure of what to do with himself went to the window. The mix Grimmjow had made started playing, only this time, the soft heady voice speaking was right next to his ear. He shivered and tilted his head to the side. Grimmjow's hands were trailing lightly over his arms and shoulders seeming to match the volume of the music. Lips trailed over the back of his neck while the soft touches moved to his hips and began trailing upwards under his shirt. Ichigo moaned quietly and braced himself against the window sill. As the music became bolder so did Grimmjow. The touch of lips became sucking and teeth. Caresses became more firm and ventured further down his torso.

Eventually Grimmjow had stripped him down to his underwear while still being fully clothed. Ichigo wanted to complain, but when hands held his hips firmly in place and a tongued began trailing down his spine all he could do was hiss out his enjoyment. It stopped at the hem of his boxer- briefs delicately tracing the small indents at the base of his spine. The hands on his hips slid underneath the last barrier of clothing and then he stood completely bare. He flushed in spite of himself. Grimmjow grinned against his back before flicking his tongue out again. When Ichigo realized what the other's intentions were he started to squirm and resist. Grimmjow would have none of that though and firmly grabbed his cheeks and spread them for his delight.

_I don't care. Anything. Tell me what you see._

"What a perfect view. Twitching and just waiting to be filled." He murmured before giving a long lick.

Ichigo gasped as the tongue teased his entrance. He'd never had this performed on himself before. He moaned at the feeling of the wet appendage invading. His body twitched unconsciously. The new sensation made him flush down to his shoulders. It felt good, but it wasn't quite enough. He twisted and ran his fingers through Grimmjow's hair before pulling at it in a way that told the other to let up. He obliged but only long enough to stand and turn Ichigo forcefully around and push him up against the wall. Having enough of being passive, Ichigo yanked Grimmjow forward and kissed him roughly. He sighed into the other's mouth in approval. Their bodies ground together tightly. The texture of Grimmjow's jeans on his naked erection had him moaning. He gripped broad shoulders tightly, nails digging into the skin through his shirt. He pulled away and yanked at Grimmjow's shirt.

"If you don't start taking clothes off I'm going to rip them." Ichigo growled out his voice heavy with desire.

Grimmjow chuckled thoroughly enjoying the aggressive attitude the other had picked up. His tee was torn off without a care tossing it behind him to land in an abandoned pile on the floor. Ichigo sucked in a breath through his teeth. He'd know Grimmjow was built, but seeing him without drugs and black light made him clench. The teen was way too perfectly sculpted. He reached a hand out the touch the taut abs. His fingers trailed upwards and ran over the edge of a faded scar. On anyone else it would have marred the perfect, but it fit on Grimmjow for some reason. He snapped out of his reverie and moved on to the jeans obscuring him from his goal. He pushed Grimmjow back towards his bed scowling at the knowing smirk. Grimmjow allowed it and fell to a sitting position his legs splayed open. Ichigo suddenly was taken back to his acid trip before christmas. He hadn't been able to clearly remember what had happened, but seeing Grimmjow seated in front of him triggered him to remember that he'd sucked him off on one of Urahara's patio chairs.

Determined to make up for that he knelt down between the strong thighs and dipped his head to tease the tip with his tongue. He nearly moaned remembering just how much he'd enjoyed the taste of Grimmjow. His left hand came to hold the base while his lips parted to take him in. Grimmjow's breath hitched, but he kept watching. Ichigo was so focused on his task. His tongue curled and teased the underside of the penis while he sucked and slid over it. He opened his mouth wider and tried to take all of Grimmjow in. His muscles relaxed and he swallowed. Saliva dribbled down his chin as he sucked harder and faster. Grimmjow grunted in pleasure, but then forced him off. Ichigo's eyes widened when Grimmjow yanked him up and on to the bed rolling them so he was on top.

Momentarily they laid there tongues twining until Grimmjow shifted them further up and reached to his beside table. Ichigo watched as Grimmjow spread lubricant on his fingers and trailed them down between his legs. He twitched in anticipation. Grimmjow would only be the second person to have him like this. He exhaled slowly as the first finger traced the small orifice before sinking in. It was thrusted shallowly while Grimmjow leaned down to kiss him again. He wrapped his arms around the body above him. A second finger joined the first thrusting a little bit deeper. Ichigo moaned and started pushing against his hand when the fingers curled and hit that spot inside him that had him seeing stars. Grimmjow kissed him one more time before withdrawing his fingers and moving back to slide on the condom and slick it up. Piercing blue eyes met ochre ones. He smirked and wrapped his arms around Ichigo's thighs and yanked him forward. One hand came down to guide himself in. Ichigo swallowed at the larger intrusion and willed himself to relax. He closed his eyes as he felt Grimmjow slowly slide in until he was completely sheathed within. Ichigo's legs fell to wrap around Grimmjow's hips. He tapped him with his heel when he felt ready. The blue-haired teen slid out almost all the way then quickly sunk back in. Ichigo moaned and arched as the movement slid over his prostate. The thrusts were deep and powerful and it was all he could do to tightly clench his legs trying to keep Grimmjow trapped within.

Grimmjow fucked like he danced. It was all strong, fast movements. His hips snapped with such a precise control that Ichigo was lost in an overwhelming sensation. The pistoning had him biting his lips and encouraging the other with loud sounds of approval. He slit his eyes open to look at the other. He was gorgeous. His corded arms were tightened supporting his weight while he rutted against Ichigo. His eyes were closed and mouth parted controlling his breathing. The blue hair that Ichigo loved was tousled from its original style a few strands sticking to a sweat glistened forehead. He moaned again and clawed at the arms that had him caged to the bed. He could feel his peak fast approaching and reached down to stroke himself. Grimmjow noticed instantly and smacked his hand away. Instead his curled his fist around Ichigo and pumped it in time with his pace. Moments later the ginger was shooting off his muscles tightening and his entrance winking around Grimmjow's length. A few thrusts later and then he buried himself as deep as he could cresting with a low growl.

After a while he extricated himself and flopped down next to Ichigo. The both lay panting listening to the final part of Grimmjow's mix. Their skin cooled as they both relaxed breathing slowing to a more regular rate. The playlist kept going and music from BT started up. Ichigo rolled onto his side to face Grimmjow. The other turned his head to acknowledge him, but otherwise didn't move. For a while they lay talking about everything to the sounds of dream house. Ichigo found out that Grimmjow had gotten the scar on his chest from a horrible car accident that had caused him to miss a lot of school. He found out that Grimmjow had a pretty decent line of conquests and had gotten it on with his dealer a few times when he was back home. In all that though, Ichigo was the only person Grimmjow had ever 'brought' to bed. Everything else had been at raves, events, or with his dealer. The air was so relaxed. They got on the subject of how they got into music. Grimmjow had an ear for it at a very young age and had taken piano and drum lessons. When he'd been in junior high, he'd fallen in love with synth and every year asked for a different piece of equipment for Christmas and his birthday. His parents being fairly well off had gotten most of his impressive set up. Everything else had been from odd jobs and money he'd saved. He told Grimmjow about his family. How he'd gotten into the music and hallucinogens as a way to escape his depression over his mother's death. His uncle had stepped in when he'd realized and redirected him in a more positive way without telling his little secret to his father. For Ichigo music had been a distraction. For Grimmjow it had been his creativity.

Eventually Ichigo needed to go home. Grimmjow drove him back and walked him to the door. He couldn't care less if anyone saw as he crushed Ichigo to him and kissed him before letting him go in. The other flushed and punched him playfully then smirked. When he went in he resolved that he was going to tell his father he had a boyfriend that was the town terror. He couldn't wait.

* * *

A/N: Happy 6/15 GrimmIchi day all. I normally don't get anything done in time for this. I had been listening to all kinds of music I've had from my high school days and it made me want to do a little oneshot of GrimmIchi with a hint of rave culture. Realistically this is not completely possible, but I tried to make it believable. Think about them being in the 17ish age range. Grimmjow being built and having a strong jaw-line always looked threatening and more mature, so he never had problems getting places. I loved having little hints of bleach related things and also ideas of some of the artists I love. All through writing this I was listening to those faves. I am not going to say I condone or oppose substance use. I can say that the descriptions of the trips and highs do stem from some personal knowledge. Also if I had the means to make beautiful electronic music (I only play piano) then I would totally make Grimmjow's mix. It is a continuous mix, hence times and not track listings. I do realize there is some OOC in here, but I hope it's not too bad. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
